Feliz Cumpleaños Harry
by Xyori Nadeshiko
Summary: Harry decide viajar y recibir su cumpleaños en otra ciudad pero se encontrara con alguien que le hará que su cumpleaños sea el mejor que ha tenido en su vida. Ese encuentro cambiara sus planes y le hará decidir que bando elegir.
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN** **:**

Harry decide viajar y recibir su cumpleaños en otra ciudad pero se encontrara con alguien que le hará que su cumpleaños sea el mejor que ha tenido en su vida.

Ese encuentro cambiara sus planes y le hará decidir que bando elegir.

 **PAREJAS** : Harry/Lucius

 **ADVERTENCIAS** **:** Lemon simple, MPREG, Relación Adulto/Menor

 **DISCLAMER** **:** Los personajes no me pertenece, por desgracia u.u. agradezco a mi beta Eowyn095 por betear mis fics.

 **NOTAS DEL CAPITULO** **:** Esta historia la cree por ser el cumpleaños de nuestro amado ojiverde espero que la disfruten.

Feliz Cumpleaños Harry

Harry sabe que solo faltaban un par de días para su cumpleaños, el cual como siempre iba a pasarlo en la madriguera no es que a él le moleste eso pero la verdad desearía algo diferente esta vez. Así que decidió recoger las pocas cosas que tiene, escribir y mandar una nota con Hedwig, cogiendo su varita y capa de invisibilidad y sale de la casa de sus carceleros que se hacen llamar tíos. Iría a donde nadie le conozca, recibiría su mayoría de edad sin que nadie le diga qué hacer y sin un loco que esté tras su cabeza.

-Toma pequeña, llévale esta nota a Hermione y quédate con ella – le dijo a la lechuza que, no contenta con lo último, le picoteó la cara – auch lo siento Hed pero si te llevo descubrirían donde estoy, además solo serán unos días – aun disconforme la lechuza blanca acepta y estira la pata para que el ojiverde coloque la carta – nos vemos pronto pequeña.

Dicho esto último se coloca la capa de invisibilidad y camina un par de cuadras, luego alza su varita y llega el autobús noctambulo, sube y se dirige al Callejón Diagon,

" _Primero, lo primero, necesitaré dinero para este viaje"_ se dijo Harry yendo en dirección a Gringotts que, a pesar de ser de noche, estaba abierto.

–Buenas noches, señor Griphook – saludó al duende que atendía.

-Buenas noches, señor Potter – saludó sorprendido el duende, al oir el saludo cordial y el hecho de que haya recordado su nombre – ¿Qué se le ofrece a estas horas?

-..Verá señor, lo que sucede es que estoy planeando ir de viaje y quisiera hacer un retiro aún no se, de cuanto, así que le agradecería su ayuda – dijo seriamente.

-Ya veo, y a donde se dirige – preguntó el duende, viendo que Harry no estaba seguro de responder dijo – no se preocupe nadie lo sabrá se lo aseguro, Gringotts respeta la confidencialidad de sus clientes y aún más siendo Ud., quien habla.

\- Muchas gracias, Señor Griphook.

-Oh no es necesario ser tan serios llámeme Griphook – interrumpió el duende.

-Entonces que sea mutuo, llámeme Harry – indicó Harry y al obtener un asentimiento continuó. –Bien, como decía viajare alrededor de varios países aún no decido a cuales pero mi primera parada será París donde he decidido recibir mi mayoría de edad.

-Ya veo, entonces lleve mil galeones en una bolsa y mil libras en otra, también le aconsejaría llevar una tarjeta que funcione para ambos mundos – dijo el duende.

-Eso sería perfecto muchas gracias – dijo sonriente Harry.

-Bien, entonces así será – respondió el duende. –Ah por cierto Harry al recibir tu mayoría de edad el testamento de tus padres será desbloqueado y podrá leerse así que podrás oír la última voluntad de tus padres y también recibir toda tu herencia.

-¿Herencia?

-Sí, pero ya las conocerás cuando regreses.

-Bien, muchas gracias, nos veremos pronto. – Dijo recibiendo las bolsas con los galeones y libras y una tarjeta dorada que supuso servía para ambos mundos y se despidió cordialmente.

-Nos vemos pronto Harry – dijo el duende.

Harry salió de Gringotts e hizo un hechizo glamour sobre él. Se dirigió a una tienda de viajes para pedir un trasladar a Paris para dentro de una hora. Al verse en el espejo notó que su vestimenta no sería adecuada para ir a un país tan hermoso como ese. La encargada le entregó el traslador, Harry pagó y se dirigió hacia Madame Malkin donde estaban a punto de cerrar y le pidió encarecidamente que le atienda pues deseaba viajar (claro aún con su glamour no deseaba que todo mundo mágico se enterara de su viaje). La bruja al ver al mago y lo desesperado que estaba aceptó y le ayudo a elegir túnicas elegantes y de viaje, al terminar salió y notó que aún le quedaba una media hora así que se dirigió a una tienda que aún estaba abierta y por lo que se veía vendía ropa tanto muggle como mágica. Fue allí y compró una gran variedad de ropa se vistió y el resto la colocó en una maleta sin fondo y perfecta para el viaje. Al ver que sólo le quedaba unos minutos, canceló todo y se dirigió a una esquina donde esperó que el traslador se activase, a él no le agradaba la sensación de viajar por ese medio pero no le quedaba otra.

Llegó a su destino en cuestión de minutos y fue recibido por un encargado del Ministerio de Paris, al que le explica que está de vacaciones. Se dirigió a descansar a un hotel cercano, pero era de 3 estrellas. Al día siguiente se levantó casi a medio día por lo cansado que estaba pero aun así decidió visitar los lugares mágicos de Londres pero comenzaría por los lugares turísticos de ese lugar, ya luego mañana iría al Paris Mágico. Así que se duchó, almorzó y se vistió con su nueva ropa y salió con dirección a la **Torre Eiffel** , esa sería su primera parada.

Cuando llegó y estuvo frente a la torre Eiffel, se maravilló con ella, decidió subir y ver como se veía la ciudad desde allí, sabía que la torre medía 300 metros de altura y sería una espectacular vista. Estuvo en ella una media hora observando la ciudad luego decidió seguir con su recorrido.

Su siguiente parada fue el **Arco del Triunfo** , donde se representa las victorias del ejército francés muggle bajo el mando de Napoleón. Continuó su recorrido, fue a la **Catedral Notre Dame** , **Panteón** (Monumento construido antes del Arco del Triunfo), y muchos otros lugares más.

Harry al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo cogió un taxi y se dirigió a su hotel, donde cenó **Boeuf Bourguignon** (Carne de ternera estofada en vino tinto), acompañado, claro, con vino tinto.

Luego de cenar se retiró a su habitación donde se ducho y se arregló para recibir su cumpleaños, decidió ir a una discoteca muggle, sabía que allí nadie le conocería. Así que listo salió cogió un taxi y pidió que le lleve a la discoteca más popular de la ciudad. Así fue y cuando llego se maravilló con ella, y a pesar de que tuvo que hacer una gran cola para ingresar y que la entrada costara un dineral, no le importó puesto que valía la pena.

En otro lugar Mione recibió la nota de Harry que solo decía:

 _Hola Mione_

 _Solo te escribo para decirte que estoy bien, y que he decidido salir de viaje así que por favor cuida de Hedwig._

 _Te quiere_

 _Harry_

Sí, solo decía eso. Mione preocupada, bajó corriendo de la habitación que compartía con Ginny en Grimmauld Place.

-¡Ron! – gritó.

-Eh..que ¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Por qué gritas?

-Harry..Harry…. él….

-¿Qué le paso a Harry? – Preguntó esta vez ya asustado.

-Se fue.

-Eh.. ¿¡Cómo que se fue!?

-Yo tampoco lo sé, mira me dejó esto – respondió entregándole la pequeña nota - ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

-…Yo creo que mejor nos callamos – respondió seriamente.

-Pero…

-No, Mione, es lo mejor recuerda que si les decimos se pondrán a buscarlo y Harry se enojará con nosotros por interrumpirle sus "vacaciones", además yo creo que se merece ese viaje, ha estado muy estresado últimamente – dijo Ron.

-…está bien – dijo Mione al analizar todo.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?, ¿Por qué gritabas? – preguntó Ginny.

-Eh..

-No es nada Ginny, Mione, solo vió una cucaracha ¿verdad Mione? – respondió Ron.

-Eh..sí.. eso es.

-Ah.. – respondió Ginny no muy convencida y los gemelos tenían una miradas de que no te creí nada. Así que Mione regreso a su habitación a continuar con sus deberes y darle de comer a Hed.

A pesar de que había decidido entrar en la disco, ahora estaba un poco cohibido, estaba sin pareja y sin nadie con quien bailar, pero notó que no era el único así que se tranquilizó, además al ver cómo le veían le hizo sentirse más seguro y estaba decidido a buscar a alguien allí con quien pasar una buena noche. Así pidió una **Crème de Cassis** (bebida típica de Francia), estuvo bebiendo un buen rato, hasta que sintió que alguien se le acercó por la espalda, haciéndole tensar.

-No temas no te haré nada...que no quieras...precioso – dijo la voz sonando grave y tan sexy que Harry se estremeció al escucharla pero también había algo en esa voz que se le hizo conocida y al voltear quedo en shock al ver la persona que estaba a su lado que no era ni más ni menos que...Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?

-Buenas noches Potter - saludó con una sonrisa cínica pero sin desdén en el tono.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso su amo le mandó a cazar? – preguntó ya enojado es que ni siquiera en otro país le iban a dejar tranquilo.

-Te equivocas Potter mi "amo" no sabe que estoy aquí, bueno aquí en esta… como le llaman los muggles "discoteca". Sabe que vine a este país a un entrevista sobre mis inversiones – dijo el rubio sin quitarse de donde estaba.

-Ya...y seguro ahora vas a entregarme a él ¿verdad? – dijo.

-Te equivocas, nuevamente, no pienso hacerlo, al contrario tengo ideado otra cosa mucho más placentera para los dos - dijo ruborizando al menor por lo que el rubio le había dicho - después de todo eres más hermoso de lo te imaginas y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerte...o que me tengas – murmuró aunque el otro apenas lo escuchó

-N..no sé qué pretendas Malfoy pero no será así - dijo Harry pero sus palabras no fueron muy convenientes pues Lucius estaba muy cerca de él.

-¿Eso crees? - preguntó sensualmente.

Harry iba a responder pero de pronto sonó una canción suave y vio que muchas parejas se ponían a bailar sorprendiéndose al envidiarlas pero no lo hizo por mucho porque sin darse cuenta Lucius le cogió de la cintura pegándole a su cuerpo y comenzando a bailar suavemente sintiendo su piel rozar...

Al estar tan cerca no pudieron evitar besarse desesperadamente, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo excitados que estaban, Harry jaló a Lucius del brazo y lo llevó a una zona de aparición y se aparecieron en el cuarto que estaba usando sin perder el tiempo tomó a Lucius de la cintura y le besó. Lucius correspondió rápidamente y sin darse tiempo a nada sus lenguas ya estaban luchando por quien llevaba el control mientras se besaban ninguno de los dos dejaba de tocar el cuerpo del otro quitándose sus capas y quedando sin ropa de la cintura para arriba

Poco a poca la pasión fue aumentando, haciendo que Harry tomara a Lucius y le acostara sobre la cama sin dejar de besarle. Con sus manos fue quitándole la ropa al rubio mientras este hacía lo mismo con el otro.

Lucius siempre había sido el dominante en una relación pero al ver los músculos de Harry simplemente quedo babeando

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Lucius? – Le preguntó Harry sonriendo y cuando Lucius estaba por contestarle cogió la mano de este y la dirigió a su miembro. – Esto te gustara mucho más.

Harry tomó el control al ver como dejó al rubio, se posicionó sobre él y comenzó a besarle nuevamente, poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue aumentando su intensidad. Cuando dejó de besarle se dirigió a la piel tan tersa del rubio. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, y fue bajando sobre el torso dejando besos por toda la piel del rubio haciéndole suspirar a este.

–Eres realmente hermoso Lucius, ¿lo sabes verdad? –Le dijo al otro, siguiendo con su recorrido, llegando hasta el miembro del rubio, al cual cogió con ambas manos y le lamió suavemente, luego le recorrió con la lengua todo el miembro dirigiéndose después a las bolas del rubio haciéndole gemir como loco al otro siguió chupándolas, luego volvió al miembro duro del rubio, y se lo tragó sin dejar de masajear con una mano las bolas rubias, y con la otra comenzó a prepararle poco a poco. Cuando sintió que el otro se estaba por venir saco su boca del miembro y volteó al rubio dejándole cara contra la cama, y alzando el trasero respingado del rubio continuó con su tarea de prepararle, cuando notó que ya estaba completamente preparado, se introdujo en él lentamente, al ver que eso era más doloroso para el rubio decidió ingresar de una sola estocada.

–Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh

–Lo siento Lucius, pero si no te iba a doler más.

–Está bien, pero no te muevas aún.

–No te preocupes. Esperaré.

Cuando por fin pudo moverse comenzó despacio y poco a poco fue haciéndolas más rápidas y fuertes haciendo al rubio gemir.

–Ah ah.

–Ah eres tan estrecho Luc.

–Ah ah

Cuando estaba por venirse cogió la cintura del rubio y le dio vuelta.

–Lo siento, pero deseo verte cuando te corras le dijo mientras lo besaba y cogía el miembro de este para masturbarle. Unas estocadas más y ambos se vinieron juntos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry – le dijo el rubio quedándose dormido en los brazos del moreno.

-Gracias – le respondió Harry al notar que era la primera vez que el rubio era poseído, y decidió que nadie más lo haría así tenga que hacer algunos arreglos para el rubio solo le pertenezca a él. Así que planeando que hacer se durmió abrazado al rubio. Mañana sería un nuevo día y disfrutaría del rubio y hablaría con él de sus nuevos planes, estaba seguro que el rubio aceptaría.

***Owari***

 **NOTAS FINALES** **:**

Espero que les haya gustado, voy a ver si hago una continuación pero será algo corto de unos dos o tres capítulo más.

No olviden dejar su comentario.


	2. Chapter 2

**RESUMEN** **:**

Harry decide viajar y recibir su cumpleaños en otra ciudad pero se encontrara con alguien que le hará que su cumpleaños sea el mejor que ha tenido en su vida.

Ese encuentro cambiara sus planes y le hará decidir que bando elegir.

 **PAREJAS** : Harry/Lucius

 **ADVERTENCIAS** **:** Lemon simple, MPREG, Relación Adulto/Menor

 **DISCLAMER** **:** Los personajes no me pertenece, por desgracia u.u. agradezco a mi beta Eowyn095 por betear mis fics.

 **NOTAS DEL CAPITULO** **:** Esta historia la cree por ser el cumpleaños de nuestro amado ojiverde espero que la disfruten. Y como deseaban aquí va la continuación.

 **CAPÍTULO 02**

Cuando Harry despertó, notó que el rubio aún dormía abrazado a él, así que se quedó observándole pues se veía realmente hermoso.

–Mmmm – vio al rubio despertar.

–Buenos días, Lucius. –Saludó Harry besándole.

–Buenos días. –Contestó medio dormido.

–¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos? –Preguntó pícaramente.

–Mmm. ¿Seguro que nos bañaremos? –Contestó el rubio de la misma manera.

–Mmmm quizás –dijo Harry levantándose y levantando en sus brazos al rubio.

Cuando llegan a la ducha Harry coge el jabón y la esponja y comienza a pasarlo por el desnudo cuerpo del rubio abriéndola y observando como el agua corre libremente por el cuerpo de su pareja, y como los pezones de este se endurecen. Viendo lo exquisitos que están comienza a besarlos, mientras con sus manos va tocando cada parte del cuerpo deteniéndose en la cadera del rubio y haciendo que este se pegue más a su cuerpo y haciéndole al rubio gemir al sentir la dureza del miembro del moreno sobre el suyo. Harry estando tan duro no aguanta más y le da la vuelta a Lucius haciendo que este se queje.

–Lo siento cariño no aguanto más quiero enterrarme en ti hasta hacerte delirar. –Dijo completamente excitado.

–¿C… Có… Cómo me dijiste? –Preguntó sorprendido.

–Cariño.

–Pe... Pero…

–No te preocupes por eso ahora, Luc. –Respondió Harry. –Luego hablaremos de eso, ahora quiero poseerte.

Sin que el otro pudiera responder metió un dedo dentro de la mojada entrada del rubio

–Ahhh

Harry lo preparó hasta tener los tres dedos dentro suyo y cuando lo sintió suficientemente preparado acerco la cadera de "Luc" haciendo que este apoyara su cabeza sobre la pared mientras levantaba su trasero respingón. Harry al verlo tan sumiso no aguantó y se enterró de una sola estocada.

–Aaahhhhhhhh –gritó al sentir el gran miembro dentro de él.

–Lo siento, no aguantaba –dijo harry tratando de no moverse.

–Aaahhh no ahh te preocupes ah.

–Aaahh Luc eres tan hermoso, no permitiré que nadie más te tenga serás solo mío –le decía esperando un momento para comenzar a embestir.

–Aaahhh

–Di, Luc, di que eres mío. –Repetía Harry comenzando a moverse.

–Aahh.

–Dilo.

–¡Tu..tuyo ah soy tuyo! Aahhh –gritó al sentir como el moreno salió y entró de una estocada felizmente, estaba bien sostenido porque sino se caía y es que Harry lo penetraba como si fuese la última vez.

–Ah ah

Harry embestía fuertemente a su pareja mientras lo besaba pero él quería verlo quería ver el rostro de Lucius cuando se corriera, como gime, como se estremece por cada embestida que le daba. Así que lo cogió de la cintura y lo volteó haciendo que el rubio enrosque sus piernas en su cintura mientras lo besa.

–Ah eres tan delicioso Lucius nunca me cansare de besarte de hacerte mío .

–Aah ah eso ah eso dices ah ahora pero ah luego ah buscarás a alguien ah ah más joven ahhhh –gritó al sentir como el moreno lo embestía más fuerte y más rápido.

–Ah no digas eso, jamás te dejaré, no te entregaré a nadie –le dijo mientras lo embestía rápidamente y le besaba.

Al sentir q la entrada del rubio le apretaba aún más que antes cogió el miembro del rubio y comenzó a masturbarle.

–Ahh ahhhh

No tomó mucho tiempo para que ambos se vinieran uno dentro del otro y el otro sobre su pecho.

–Ahhhhhhh Harry/Luciussss ahhhh.

–Ah ah Ha... Harry. –Habló el rubio cansado por la acción que acababan de hacer.

–Dime –le dijo mientras le besaba nuevamente y le ayudaba a terminar de bañarse.

–Mmmm esto... ¿Ha… Hass usado protección? –Preguntó nervioso el rubio.

–¿Protección? No. ¿Por qué? Si temes que haya estado con alguien más no debes hacerlo pues tú eres el único –respondió curioso.

–No... No es eso.

–¿Entonces?

–Lo… Lo que pasa…

–Lucius, ¿qué pasa? Me estás preocupando, tú no eres así –dijo Harry sorprendido al ver lo nervioso que estaba su pareja.

—Es... Que... Que ah yo soy fértil.

–¿Fértil? No comprendo.

–Ve… Veras Harry, nosotros los magos de sangre pura podemos tener hijos aunque nuestra pareja sea de nuestro mismo sexo para ello hay pociones pero hay magos que no necesitan de ella pues son fértiles – dijo el rubio.

–Oh... Eso quiere decir…

–Que… Yo quizás… Esté embarazado.

...

–¿Harry?

–¡E… Esto... Esto es fantástico! –Gritó mientras abrazaba y besaba al rubio.

–Eh...

–Siempre he deseado una familia, Luc, pero bueno conoces mis gustos y yo...

–Pero Harry si esto fuese verdad el Señor Oscuro o los Wesley no nos permitirán estar juntos – dijo preocupado.

–No te preocupes por esto anda vamos a la habitación que deseo hacerte mío nuevamente ya luego hablaremos tenemos mucho tiempo para eso en especial con los viajes que tendremos –dijo Harry mientras le besaba y lo dirigía a la habitación.

–¿Viajes?

–No te preocupes por eso ya hablaremos después. –Le dijo mientras caían sobre la cama donde hicieron el amor nuevamente.

Salieron de la habitación unas dos horas después completamente saciados, aunque el rubio salió sobándose el culo pues a pesar de que Harry le había preparado, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Harry estaba bien dotado.

Harry pidió servicio a la habitación. Mientras desayunaban Harry creyó que era el momento para hablar pero el rubio se adelantó.

–Ya es tarde, debo irme –dijo levantándose.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –Dijo Harry.

–Lo siento Harry, pero sería peligroso que estemos más tiempo juntos – dijo el rubio.

–¿A... Acaso te arrepientes? –Dijo Harry temeroso de la respuesta.

–¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no, solo que ambos sabemos que estamos en bandos opuestos y si tus seres queridos se enteran de esto seguramente tendrás problemas –respondió el rubio.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso –dijo seriamente Harry. –Yo, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca.

–Pero…

–Además de eso quería hablar contigo.

–¿Qué?

–Quiero que conciertes una cita con Tom para cuando volvamos –dijo Harry.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco, el Señor Oscuro te matará! –Exclamó preocupado el rubio.

–No, no lo hará, porque querrá saber que planeo –dijo. –Así que no te preocupes, anda vamos a divertirnos juntos y cuando volvamos te demostraré que nada ni nadie nos separara –dijo besándole.

–¿Qué estas planeando? –Preguntó Lucius.

–Eso es una sorpresa, ¿por qué no me dices donde estás hospedado y vamos a por tu ropa? –Le dijo acercándose y besándole suavemente.

–¿Hospedaje? – Respondió con una sonrisa el rubio. –Yo no necesito de hoteles tengo una mansión aquí.

–Oh, ¿en serio?, entonces vamos por tu maleta pues tu irás de viaje conmigo –dijo Harry.

–¿Qué? Estás loco…

–Oh vamos Lucius sé que también deseas alejarte aunque sea un poco de esa guerra, solo será unos días luego regresaremos –dijo sonriente.

–Bien. ¿Cuándo lo haremos? –Preguntó el rubio ya rendido. –Y, ¿a dónde iremos?

–Perfecto, volveremos antes de que comiencen las clases en Hogwarts, recuerda que yo ya termine aunque es difícil que lo hagas ¿verdad? Tu hijo también terminó –respondió sonriendo.

–Así es, pero aun así no me has respondido, ¿a dónde iremos? –Preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

–Oh… Eso es que…. Aún no sé, qué te parece si mientras vamos por tu maleta lo planeamos.

–Ah… Está bien vamos. –Respondió ya rendido el rubio.

–Perfecto –dijo con una sonrisa Harry -por cierto Lucius, no me has dicho qué pasa con tu esposa.

–Oh, eso, mmm nada no pasa nada. Narcissa falleció hace unos meses –respondió.

–Lo siento –dijo apenado.

–No lo sientas, nosotros no nos amábamos, nuestro matrimonio fue concertado entre nuestros padres, no podíamos hacer nada, pero ella era mi amiga –dijo Lucius.

–Ya veo, entonces no creo que se moleste porque ahora estés conmigo ¿verdad? –Preguntó el moreno. –O porque vayamos a tener un hijo.

–Así es. –Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se terminaba de vestir. –Y lo del hijo aún no es seguro.

–Mmm…

–¿Qué?

–Nada, cariño, nada, vamos.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la mansión Malfoy. Harry cancelo su estadía y cogió el traslador que tenía el rubio y aparecieron frente a una gran Mansión estilo gótico que a simple vista parecía un castillo de cuento de hadas parecía ser casi del tamaño de Hogwarts, cuando entraron Harry quedó impresionado por la gran arquitectura de la mansión.

–¿Harry?

–Lo siento cariño, estaba observando.

–No te preocupes, más bien acompáñame a mi habitación quiero ducharme antes de salir.

–Por supuesto.

Se dirigieron a la habitación donde Harry pudo observar como Lucius se desvestía lentamente dándole un gran espectáculo de su cuerpo y haciendo que su "amiguito" despertara así que también se desvistió y le siguió hacia la ducha, no sin antes ordenar al elfo que les había recibido que arreglara la maleta de su amo, extrañado el elfo lo hizo mientras ellos estaban en la ducha. De la cual salieron una hora después. Y antes de salir comieron algo y luego cogieron la red flu para llegar directo a la Mansión del rubio en **Venecia**.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Venecia, recorrieron la ciudad por el **Gran Canal,** conocido por ser el más grande e importante de todos los canales, midiendo 04 kilómetros de longitud. También hicieron uso de los demás canales desde luego.

Luego de recorrer la ciudad por los canales decidieron ir a visitar los diferentes lugares turísticos de la ciudad, comenzando por la **Plaza de San marcos,** que se halla en el corazón de Venecia, donde se encuentran los edificios más representativos de la ciudad y que Napoleón definió como "El Salón más Bello de Europa".

Mide 180 metros de largo por 70 metros de ancho y es la única Piazza (plaza) de Venecia, ya que es resto son piazzales o campos.

Su construcción se inició en el siglo IX adoptando el tamaño y forma actual en 1177, siendo pavimentada 100 años después.

La plaza es el lugar más bajo de Venecia por lo que, cuando hay "acqua alta" es el primer lugar en inundarse. Cuando esto sucede, las autoridades colocan pasarelas para el tránsito de los ciudadanos y visitantes. Dependiendo de la época, si tenéis suerte (o mala suerte, depende para quien), podréis ver la plaza llena de agua.

A pesar de que Lucius no es admirador de los muggles, eso no quitaba que le gustaran sus obras así que jalo a Harry en dirección a la **Basílica de San Marcos,** situada junto al Palacio Ducal en la plaza que lleva su nombre.

La construcción de la basílica, que en principio iba a ser una prolongación del Palacio Ducal, comenzó en el año 828 para albergar el cuerpo de San Marcos traído desde Alejandría. Aunque la obra actual pertenece básicamente al siglo XI, ha sufrido diferentes alteraciones y modificaciones con el paso del tiempo.

La basílica actual, de planta de cruz latina y cinco cúpulas, se convirtió en la catedral de la ciudad en 1807. Cuenta con más de 4.000 metros cuadrados de mosaicos, algunos del siglo XIII, y 500 columnas del siglo III.

Continuaron su recorrido por el **Palacio Ducal,** que es uno de los símbolos de Venecia. El Palacio Ducal (Palazzo Ducale) se encuentra situado en la Plaza de San Marcos. También es llamado Doge´s Palace (el palacio del duque). Comenzó siendo un castillo fortificado en el siglo IX aunque, después de un incendio, tuvo que ser reconstruido y fue utilizado como fortaleza y como prisión. Combina elementos arquitectónicos bizantinos, góticos y renacentistas. En su interior se encuentran pinturas y esculturas de Tiziano, Tintoretto y Bellini. Desde el Palacio Ducal 120 dogos dirigieron el destino de Venecia durante casi 1.000 años.

Así continuaron su recorrido por el **Puente Rialto,** el puente más antiguo y famoso de Venecia. Fueron a los diferentes museos y palacios como **Campanille de San Marcos,** que era el edificio más alto de Venecia, **Museo Correr,** museo más importante de la ciudad que se encuentra situado en la Plaza de San Marcos y es el campanario de la Basílica de San Marcos. Con 98,5 metros de altura, es el edificio más alto de la ciudad, y ofrece unas vistas estupendas de Venecia.

La torre original servía como faro para los navegantes además de como campanario. Tras varias restauraciones, adquirió su forma actual en 1515

Visitaron el **Ca' Rezzonico,** que alberga en su interior el Museo del Settecento Veneziano, y demás muesos, así como también las diferentes iglesias y basílicas.

Luego del recorrido por Venecia, siguieron rumbo a Grecia, pues Harry siempre había querido conocer sobre esta y sobre los dioses griegos, luego fueron por Roma, al coliseo Romano, Brasil, China, Perú, y otros países más.

–Tks. Es una pena que dentro de dos días inicien las clases –dijo Harry abrazando a Lucius completamente desnudos.

–Entonces, ¿tenemos que volver?

–Así es, pero no te preocupes cariño, disfrutare al máximo de ti –dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

–No me refiero a eso –dijo seriamente aunque un poco ruborizado.

–¿Entonces? ¿Acaso es por Tom? –Preguntó y vió que el otro asentía – ya te dije que no debes preocuparte por eso.

–Pero…

–Luc, cariño, en cuento lleguemos a Londres, me reunieré con Tom y tu estarás presente –le dijo al rubio.

–¡¿eh estás loco?! ¡Va a matarte!

–Tranquilo Luc, no lo hará porque le conviene más hablar conmigo y escuchar mis planes.

–¿Qué planeas?

–Ya lo verás –le dijo besándole.

–E… Entonces la reunión que sea en ah… En la Mansión Malfoy –dijo gimiendo pues el otro lo estaba excitando nuevamente.

–Eh… ¿No crees que tendríamos problemas con Draco? –Le dijo serio.

–Oh no te preocupes por eso, mi hijo estará más preocupado sus exámenes de entrada para ser medimago –dijo sonriente pero con orgullo Lucius.

–¿Medimago? ¿Draco estudiará Medimagia? Wow eso no me lo esperaba –dijo sonriente Harry.

-–Sí, en fin, veo que no te convenceré de reunirte con el Lord así que haremos la reunión en mi Mansión, ¿está bien? –Preguntó seriamente el rubio.

–Bien, está bien, ahora por que no continuamos con nuestras vacaciones –le dijo mientras le besaba y comenzaba a tocarle haciendo suspirar al rubio.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver a Inglaterra, ninguno quería hacerlo, pero sus obligaciones les obligaban a hacerlo. Harry, quien siempre había deseado ser auror en memoria de su padre, ahora había cambiado de idea, así que se tomaría un "año sabático" aunque lo que haría sería reunirse con el Lord Oscuro y planear los cambios en el mundo mágico.

Primero debía ir a Gringotts a recibir su herencia, porque sabía que la necesitaría. Cogieron un traslador directo a la mansión Malfoy donde Harry quedó maravillado con la mansión y siendo recibidos por un elfo doméstico.

–Bienvenido, amo.

–Gracias –dijo ingresando a la mansión volteando a hablar con el moreno en shock. –Vamos Harry, pasa y deja de babear que solo puedes hacerlo por mi.

–Oh lo siento, cariño.

–No sé de qué te sorprendes si la mansión de París también era así. –Le dijo.

-–Sí, pero era más pequeña que esta –dijo aún asombrado.

–¿Ah, sí? En fin, dime, ¿mi hijo está en casa? –Preguntó esta vez hacia el elfo y cuando este iba a responder alguien se le adelantó.

–¿Padre? Volviste, bienven…. ¡Potter! –Gritó al ver a Harry detrás de Lucuis sonriéndole cínicamente.

–Hola, Draco.

–Hola, hijo.

–Pa… Padre, ¡¿qué hace Potter aquí?!

–Lo siento hijo, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarte, tengo que salir así que por favor me esperan aquí. Así que, Draco no hechices a Harry mientras no estoy y Harry, por favor no molestes a mi hijo –le dijo seriamente. –Iré a ver lo que me encargaste.

–Por su puesto cariño me portaré bien –dijo sonriendo. –Y dile que no se arrepentirá por venir –le dijo besándole y dejando en shock al rubio menor.

–¡Padre! –Gritó Draco pero su padre ya había salido con dirección a Slytherin Manor, donde fue recibido por un elfo domestico.

–Buenos días, el amo Lord Oscuro le espera –le dijo el elfo mientras le llevaba al despacho de su amo. –Amo, el señor Malfoy está presente.

–Gracias, puedes retirarte –le dijo al elfo y luego se dirigió a Lucius quien se hallaba hincado frente a él. –Lucius, levántate, y bienvenido, Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue tu viaje? Según supe por el Joven Malfoy, este se alargó más de lo previsto.

–Eh… sí así es amo.

–Bien. ¿Qué tienes para informarme?

–Verá, amo... – dijo seriamente aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso aquello lo noto su señor porque levanto una ceja imperceptiblemente haciéndole soltar un suspiró. –En mi viaje a París me encontré con…. Harry Potter

–¿Potter?¿Qué hacía Potter en Paris?

–Pues…al parecer celebrar su mayoría de edad.

–Cierto, y dime ¿qué paso con Potter? Supongo que no solo vienes a decirme que lo viste, ¿verdad?

–Así es, verá amo,… él…él me pidió que le dijera que desea hablar con Usted.,… personalmente.

–Eh –aquello sí que sorprendió al líder de la oscuridad pues nunca creería que quien se suponía lideraría a la "Luz". –Cof cof (tosió para evitar que se le notara su asombro). Y… ¿qué es lo que desea hablar conmigo, Potter?

–No lo sé, mi Señor, solo me pidió que le dijera que le interesaría mucho y que no se arrepentiría.

–Mmm ya veo bien supongo que no habrá problemas en que me encuentre con él –dijo más para sí que para el otro. –Dime, Lucius, ¿dónde se llevara la reunión?

–En… En mi Mansión, señor –dijo nervioso al ver que su señor levantaba una ceja como interrogándole pero decidió no decir más.

–…Ya veo, supongo que él en estos momentos se encuentra allí –dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

–Eh… Sí, así es, mi Señor.

–Bien, entonces vayamos – le dijo levantándose y yendo en dirección a la chimenea y entrando en ella dijo –Malfoy Manor. –Siendo seguido por Lucius encontrándose con una escena muy graciosa al menos para él puesto que para el otro no lo era.

 **NOTAS FINALES** **:**

Aquí les traigo la continuación aun no me decido cuantos capítulos serán en total pero recuerden este fic no tiene fecha de actualización puede que sea seguido puede que no puesto que aun esta en producción.

También quería avisarles que mi fic El Pequeño Severus Potter-Malfoy, será actualizado el día miércoles porque mañana es feriado y MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Por lo que no trabajo! Jajaj lo que significa que no estaré frente a una PC en todo el día. Bueno eso era todo.

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!


	3. Capitulo 3

**RESUMEN** **:**

Harry decide viajar y recibir su cumpleaños en otra ciudad pero se encontrara con alguien que le hará que su cumpleaños sea el mejor que ha tenido en su vida.

Ese encuentro cambiara sus planes y le hará decidir que bando elegir.

 **PAREJAS** : Harry/Lucius

 **ADVERTENCIAS** **:** Lemon simple, MPREG, Relación Adulto/Menor

 **DISCLAMER** **:** Los personajes no me pertenece, por desgracia u.u. agradezco a mi beta Eowyn095 por betear mis fics.

 **NOTA DE CAPITULO:**

Lamento la demora y el que sea un capitulo muy corto pero quería al menos subir otro que dejarlo para otro día.

Espero que disfrutéis.

 **CAPITULO TRES**

 ***** Flash Back**

–Bien Potter ahora explícame ¡¿Qué diablos haces TÚ aquí?! Y más que todo y por Salazar, ¡¿con qué derecho besas a mi padre?! – preguntó el rubio, más bien gritó, cuando este por fin reaccionó, es decir unos 10 minutos después de que su padre se fuera.

Ppues, no sé qué quieres que te diga Draco, si es tan obvio – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¡Deja de decir mi nombre! ¡No te he dado permiso para que lo hagas! –Dijo el rubio tratando de serenarse.

–Bueno, no creo que sea necesario si tu padre es ahora mi pareja tu pasarías a ser…mmm mi hijo.

–¿Hi…hijo? ¡¿Hijo?! ¡Nunca! – Gritó el rubio mientras veía como el moreno le sonreía maléficamente haciendo que este explotara y cogiera su varita lanzándole todos los hechizos que podía recordar, con su mente nublada por la ira y así es como los encontraron a Draco lanzando hechizos y al moreno esquivándolos sin problemas y haciendo enfurecer más al rubio menor. –¡Deja de esquivar cobarde!

–Pero si lo hago me dolerá el hechizo – dijo seriamente pero con picardía.

–¡Esa es la maldita idea idea!

 **End Flash Back*****

Después de salir del shock inicial el Lord Oscuro y Lucius al encontrarlos de esa manera, el primero trataba de esconder su sonrisa y el segundo estaba furioso.

–¡Draco Lucius Malfoy Black! ¿Qué te dije de hechizar a Harry? y ¡Harry James Potter, por Salazar, te dije que no molestaras a mi hijo! – gritó el tan "sereno" patriarca Malfoy haciendo saltar a los menores al ver lo enojado que estaba el rubio.

–Lo siento – dijeron ambos al ver como estaba el mayor e hicieron un puchero porque les gritó como si fueran unos niños.

–Lucius, cálmate – dijo el Lord Oscuro haciéndose presente y mirando atentamente al rubio menor que aún tenía un puchero.

–Sí, mi señor – respondió pero con una mirada que a los jóvenes se les puso la piel de gallina.

–Tom, bienvenido – dijo Harry tratando de cambiar el tema y que su pareja se calme.

–Potter, te agradecería que no me llamaras así – dijo Tom con un tic en su ojo.

–Mi señor –saludó el rubio menor inclinándose leventemente.

–Joven Malfoy veo que se encuentra bien – saludo al ojiperla menor

-sí, gracias mi señor – respondió con sinceridad y timidez rara en él.

–Que bueno –dijo con una sonrisa y luego se puso serio y dirigiéndose al moreno menor. –Bien Potter, a lo que vinimos.

–Por supuesto, Luc ¿podrías indicarnos un lugar para hablar cómodamente? –Preguntó Harry.

–Claro, vamos a mi despacho –indicó adelantándose siendo seguido por el moreno ojiverde, mientras el rubio menor y el moreno mayor quedaron un poco atrás, el primero un poco ruborizado por el hecho de que el Lord Oscuro le haya visto portándose como un niño, pero es que aún no podía creer el descaro del ojiverde.

–Dígame joven Malfoy, ¿a qué se debía el hecho de que quería matar a Potter? No es que me moleste pero…

–B…bueno eso…

–No te preocupes por eso Tom, ya te lo diré después –interrumpió Harry mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su rubio.

–…ya veo –dijo el moreno mayor, al ver cómo trataba Harry a Lucius – debo suponer que a Ud., joven Malfoy le molesta que su padre este con alguien

–Eh… no, no me molesta que tenga pareja, siempre supe que mis padres no se amaban, lo que me molesta es que sea Potter de todas las personas –dijo nuevamente comenzando a enojarse y deteniéndose.

–¿Por Potter? ¿Acaso a Ud., …le interesa Potter? –Preguntó comenzando a enojarse "sin motivo alguno" y acercándose cada vez más al rubio menor, esto sin notar que los otros les habían dejado solos y habían continuado su camino.

–Eh… ¿qué…? ¿Yo qué…? No, ¡no! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo cree a mí me puede interesar Potter? –Exclamó con el rostro como si fuese a vomitar de solo pensar en que él y Potter pudiera haber algo.

–¿Entonces? –Dijo ya más sereno, pero sin alejarse del rubio.

–B...bueno es que me preocupa que mi padre vaya a salir lastimado por Potter –tartamudeó, pues su principal razón era esa justamente, no deseaba que lastimaran a su padre.

–Ya veo, entonces quiere decir que Ud., no tiene pareja, ¿verdad? – Preguntó acercándose aún más el Lord Oscuro.

–A…así es – contestó ruborizado el ojiperla al ver que el castaño ojiverde mayor, que mucho a su disgusto se parecía bastante a Potter, estaba muy cerca de él, demasiado para su corazoncito.

–Mmmm –Tom se acercaba cada vez más y cuando estuvo a punto de besarle fue interrumpido.

–Cof cof lamento interrumpir pero… les estamos esperando – dijo Harry sonriendo.

–Tks. Si no me interesara tanto la "plática" ya te hubiese cruciado o lanzado un avada por interrumpir, Potter. –Respondió el moreno mayor viendo como el rubio estaba ruborizado –hablaremos después Draco.

–S..sí – respondió pero se sorprendió al sentir como el otro cogía de la cintura y le llevaba a la oficina de su padre y sin notar la mirada maliciosa de Harry.

Harry solo observó con una sonrisa el comportamiento del rubio menor.

–Bien, dejando de lado que a ambos nos gustan los rubios –dijo haciendo ruborizar a los rubios ojigrises y sonreír discretamente al moreno mayo – comencemos con la "reunión".

–Harry, deja ya de darle tantas vueltas e inicia de una vez –advirtió el rubio mayor.

–…Está bien amor, bueno Tom, te mandé llamar para que hagamos una alianza –dijo totalmente serio.

–¿Alianza? ¿Tu y yo?

–Así es, veras, yo no deseo morir en tus manos y a ti tampoco te gusta la idea de que te mate ¿no es así?

–…

–Tomare eso como un sí, en fin, he oído algunos planes tuyo con los que estoy de acuerdo, otros por supuesto que no –informó el ojiverde.

–¿Así? Y ¿cuáles no? – pregunto el Lord totalmente interesado.

–Bueno, la idea de matar muggles –respondió automáticamente.

–¿Por qué?

–Tom, tú y yo sabemos que billones de muggles, jamás terminarías con todos. Además, ellos pueden defenderse –respondió al mayor.

–¿Billones? ¿Es, eso cierto Harry? –Preguntó el rubio mayor interrumpiéndolo.

–Espera, ¿defenderse? ¿Cómo los muggles se pueden defender de nosotros? – Terminó el rubio menor.

–Bueno a tu pregunta, cariño, pues veras en el mundo muggle existe una gran tasa de natalidad, hay alrededor de diez países que sobrepasan los 10 millones de habitantes, y otros por lo menos unos 100 mil, así que como veras nosotros somos minoría no les llegamos ni a la tercera parte de ellos –informó Harry a su pareja.

–No puede ser – dijo shockeado el rubio mayor.

–Él tiene razón Lucius –informó el moreno mayor atrayendo la atención – y mi idea al inicio de todo esto, no era matarlos, era simplemente separarnos completamente de ellos y si había necesidad, deshacernos de algunos, pero no crear guerra entre ambos mundos.

–Entonces, ¿por qué comenzaste a matar? –Preguntó Harry ya imaginándose la respuesta.

–Dumbledore – fue toda la respuesta que el Lord le dio.

–Mi señor, ¿qué hizo Dumbledore? –Preguntó el dragón ojigris.

–No es necesario que me digas así Draco, llámame Tom, después de todo Potter lo hace sin que se lo haya permitido y tu tiene más derecho que el –le dijo el Lord cogiéndole la barbilla haciéndole ruborizar profundamente.

–Auch eso dolió – dijo socarrón Harry haciendo muecas de adolorido siendo ignorado, por supuesto.

–Sí, mi… Si Tom – tartamudeó el rubio sumamente rojo ya parecía tomatito maduro.

–Bien, –interrumpió Harry. –Y respecto a ¿qué hizo Dumbly? Pues al terminar mis estudios, me presente en Hogwarts para solicitar un puesto de profesor, pero se me negó, me enfurecí sí, pero decidí esperar y ejercer mi papel de Lord Slytherin y Lord Gaunt, pero Dumbledore se interpuso e hizo que se me negara tomar lo que por derecho de nacimiento me pertenece, hice un llamamiento pero no pude vencer a la cabra esa.

–Entonces, supongo que aquello ocasionó que Dumbly te considerara oscuro, ¿no es así? –Terminó Harry sabiendo cómo era el viejo de manipulador

–Efectivamente Potter, veo que tienes más que aire en eso que llamas cabeza –le respondió socarronamente.

—Eyyyy – se quejó. –Luc querido, mira lo que me dice Tommy –se dirigió a su pareja con un puchero.

Lucius iba a contestarle pero fue interrumpido.

–Auch –Harry saltó al sentir un hechizo cortante de Tom.

–Que aguante que me digas Tom, vale, pero no te pases –le dijo con un aura oscura alrededor de él.

El moreno sonreía e iba a contestarle nuevamente pero fue interrumpido por su pareja que ya estaba conociendo como era su amante.

–Porque mejor no continuamos con esto, Harry – interrumpió Lucius al ver que pronto habría más hechizos.

–Mmm

–Dijiste que los muggles se podían defender, ¿a qué te referías? – Preguntó nuevamente el rubio menor con un puchero porque su padre había detenido al Lord de hechizar a Potter.

–Oh, eso…

–Sí, eso – dijo sarcásticamente Draco.

–Yo también te quiero, "Hijo" – dijo maliciosamente.

–¡No soy tu hijo! – gritó el rubio siendo ignorado.

–Pues me refería, a que ellos tienen tecnología nuevas y más avanzadas – informó sentándose nuevamente y atrayendo a Lucius y sentándolo en su piernas.

–Aa qué te refieres Potter? –Preguntó el Lord, no comprendía y no se le debía culpar hacía años que no iba al mundo muggle.

–Vamos Tom, no me digas que no has averiguado nada sobre ellos – dijo seriamente como si hablase de un niño.

–¿Por qué debería? Los muggles no me interesan – respondió con un deje de molestia.

–Mi… Tom tiene razón, Potter, ¿por qué deberías preocuparnos? – Preguntó el rubio menor ruborizado por cómo llamó al Lord.

–… Bueno, ¿quizás porque sus armas pueden traspasar cualquier escudo mágico? –Dijo abrazando aún más al rubio. –Y yo no quiero que nada malo le pase a Lucius ni a ninguno de mis seres queridos.

–Entonces, ¿qué propones?

 **Notas finales:**

Espero hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejar su comentario.

Owari.


	4. Capitulo 4

**RESUMEN** **:**

Harry decide viajar y recibir su cumpleaños en otra ciudad pero se encontrara con alguien que le hará que su cumpleaños sea el mejor que ha tenido en su vida.

Ese encuentro cambiara sus planes y le hará decidir que bando elegir.

 **PAREJAS** : Harry/Lucius

 **ADVERTENCIAS** **:** Lemon simple, MPREG, Relación Adulto/Menor

 **DISCLAMER** **:** Los personajes no me pertenece, por desgracia u.u. agradezco a mi beta Eowyn095 por betear mis fics.

 **NOTAS DEL CAPITULO:**

Se suponía que debería estar por terminar pero lamentablemente mis ideas vienen de a poco asi que para no demorar mucho en actualizar estoy subiendo los capis que voy haciendo, espero tener pronto el capitulo de mi otro fic pero por el momento esta en producción.

-entonces ¿Qué propones?

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

–Una alianza.

-¿Alianza? El héroe del Mundo mágico, el arma de Dumbledore ¿quiere una alianza conmigo?

–Sí.

–…Bien, hagamos como que te creo y aquí la pregunta del millón ¿qué tipo de alianza?

—Realmente es una muy simple, tú quieres deshacerte de Dumble y yo también, debido a que como has dicho para él soy solo un arma y sé que cualquier cosa que empezásemos él haría lo que fuera por detenernos en especial a mí, ya que en lo único que según el debo enfocarme es en matarte y te aseguro que no le gustará nada que ahora tenga una relación con Luc.

–Veo que te diste cuenta.

–¿De que era solo un arma?, Sí, siempre lo he sabido, pero nunca he tenido nada por lo que luchar así que simplemente prefería hacer como si no lo supiera.

–¿Y ahora?

–Ahora, amo a Lucius y no voy a permitir que nada nos separe, ni Dumbly ni nadie, así tenga que deshacerme de quien sea y convertirme en otro señor oscuro, solo para mantenerlo a mi lado.

–¿Harry? – Harry escuchó la voz de su amado, le sonrió tratando de calmarle.

–¿De qué hablas, Potter? Si tú eres su alumno preferido – el rubio menor no comprendía nada de lo que decía Harry.

–Sí, Draco, lo soy pero solo por ser su arma, su asesino, su limpiador de desastres –le respondió a su nuevo "hijo", ahora también tenía que proteger a este rubio porque estaba seguro que su pareja amaba a su hijo y sufriría mucho si lo perdiera, aunque estaba seguro que el "Lord Oscuro" se encargaría de que nada tocase al rubio menor.

–¿A qué te refieres Harry? – Preguntó ante lo último, Lucius.

–Verás Luc, todo comenzó cuando Dumbly me dejó en casa de mis tíos, él pudo dejarme con cualquier mago de la "luz" como él los llama, pero no, decidió que el "mejor" lugar era esa casa, donde me trataron peor que un elfo doméstico, y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de averiguar si me encontraba bien o si era dañado de algún modo el simplemente me ignoro por 10 años. Cuando cumplí 11 años Hagrid apareció…

–¿Hagrid? ¿El guardabosque? –Interrumpió su rubio con una ceja alzada en señal que eso no le agradaba nada.

–Así es –respondió simplemente.

–¡P...pero se supone que debería ir un profesor! –Exclamó furioso el mayor.

–Bueno, pues al parecer ese día estaban todos ocupados –respondió con sarcasmo – bueno, como decía él apareció y me contó todo, pensé que todo cambiaria, que buscaría mis propios logros, que haría a mis padres feliz. Así que feliz, me llevó a comprar mis útiles, fuimos a Gringotts donde me preguntaron por mi llave, la cual tenía Hagrid, quise preguntar pero no me lo permitió, continuamos, al final quería ver la forma de volver a Gringotts pero no pude, cuando nos despedimos, simplemente me dio el boleto, ni siquiera me dijo como llegar, "felizmente" estaban los Weasley cerca, gritando sobre muggles, algo sospechoso si lo pienso, después de todo tenían 5 hijos menores que ya habían ido antes, pero en fin, subimos, me entere de algunas cosas, en fin nada de importancia,

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! Allí elegiste a Wesly sobre mi – interrumpió furioso Draco al recordar aquello.

–Bueno "hijo" eso…

–¡Que no me llames así!

–¿Por qué si eso es lo que eres? –Preguntó inocente.

–¡Padre! – gritó el rubio dirigiéndose esta vez a su padre al ver que el otro no le haría caso.

–Cof cof Harry continua y deja de molestar a Draco por favor.

–Bueno, pues lo "elegí" a él porque te comportaste como la clase de niños que más odiaba, como mi primo me hablaba a mí, así que…

–…L…Lo siento.

–… no te preocupes Draco, eso ya pasó, ahora hay que seguir adelante.

–Potter… –iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

–Harry

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Tom, más sorprendido que molesto por la interrupción.

–Que me llamo Harry, deberías tutearme después de todo, estamos planeando "conquistar el mundo mágico" – dijo socarronamente.

–…Bien, –dijo después de pasar su sorpresa y continuó – Pot…Harry tiene razón Draco, en ese tiempo eras un niño – le indicó Tom que al ver lo decaído que se puso "su pareja", bueno el rubio no lo sabe aún pero ya le dirá después, le tomo de la cintura y le abrazó.

–Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? Ah ya, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, sentí la magia dándome la bienvenida, creí que todo mejoraría, que ya no estaría solo, que me dedicaría solamente a mis estudios y a los amigos que hiciera, pero no,… el maldito viejo tenía que traer la piedra filosofal y sin importarle que haya niños curiosos, en especial Gryffindor, que podrían buscar "aventura" y el muy idiota la única advertencia que dio fue: "No ir al piso 7, porque encontrarían la muerte", es que acaso no pensaba que con eso a los Gryffindor solo les aumentaría su curiosidad, así que mi auto espíritu Gryffindor apareció y tontamente con mis "amigos" fuimos en busca de respuestas –contó Harry seriamente y notándose completamente molesto, sorprendiendo a su auditorio.

–¿Autoespíritu?

–Ah sí, veras querido yo inicialmente debería haber ido a Slytherin, pero Ron me había hablado mal de ellos y como fue el primer mago de mi edad que conocí, bueno, –iba a ser interrumpido así que continuó – además Luc, lo que pasó con Draco en el tren, no ayudó en nada.

–Malfoy, para ti Potter.

–¿Cómo que no ayudó? – preguntó Lucius ignorando a su hijo sacándole una sonrisa a su ojiverde.

–Oh es que como dije antes, cuando se presentó él se burló de Ron.

–¡Te recuerdo que él fue quien empezó! –Gritó el rubio haciendo puchero ignorando completamente lo que provocaba en el Lord, y haciendo sonreír maléficamente a Harry.

–Sí, y yo iba a corregirle pero tú te adelantaste.

–Draco – susurró el rubio mayor.

–¡No es mi culpa papa! ¡Además te recuero el prefirió al Wesley!

–¿Preferiste a un Weasley sobre un Malfoy? – pregunto mirándole con una mirada diciéndole más te vale que tu respuesta me guste sino…

–S…Sí pero como ya les dije antes, Draco me dio mala impresión, Luc no te enojes, ahora sé que nadie está por encima de vosotros, en especial de ti, eres hermoso –dijo acercándose y besándole.

–En eso no estamos de acuerdo, Draco es más hermoso – interrumpió Tom jalando a Draco y sentándole sobre sus piernas haciéndole ruborizar.

–Claro que no, MI Lucius es más hermoso.

–Draco

–Lucius

—Cof cof señores les agradecemos sus cumplidos pero debemos continuar, amor sigue contándonos –interrumpió Lucius completamente rojo mientras el otro solo asentía a lo que decía su padre.

–Ppor supuesto cariño, bien cómo iba diciendo ¿en qué me quedé? – Preguntó pasando un dedo por la barbilla intentando recordar (según él).

–¡En que fuiste con los gatitos a buscar aventura Potter!

—Ah. Sí, gracias Draco, bueno pues fuimos y sabes con la sorpresa que nos encontramos, había un perro de tres cabezas ¡tres!, por Merlin felizmente Hadgrid nos había hablado anteriormente de él y pudimos que dormirle con música sino nos cenaba, luego vino el lazo del diablo, el juego de ajedrez mágico, la captura de la llave, las pociones de Snape, y por último el espejo de Oesed y por supuesto Tú Tom. Y eso solo fue el primer año en el segundo…

–¿Qué pasó en el segundo? –Preguntó Lucius, todos estaban muy interesados en las historias de Harry.

–Veamos, mmmm en el segundo estaba el hecho de que descubrieron que podía hablar con las serpientes y se me considero el heredero de Slytherin, mis "amigos" se alejaron de mí y un maldito profesor en vez de enseñarnos lo único que hacia es alagarse a sí mismo. Luego para finalizar el año tuve que enfrentarme a un basilisco con nada más de ayuda que una espada y un fénix.

–¡Basilisco! –Exclamaron los rubios.

–Pero Potter, para matar a un basilisco es suficiente que este oiga el canto de un gallo –explicó el Lord Oscuro.

–¿Qué? ¡Maldito viejo! –Saltó furioso el moreno menor.

–¿Acaso la vieja cabra olvidó decírtelo? –Preguntó un poco sorprendido el mayor.

–Pues así parece –respondió pensando por qué al viejo ese se le olvido ese "pequeño" detalle.

–Eso sospecho –continuó el mayor.

–Sí amor, yo opino lo mismo –completó el rubio mayor.

–Dejad eso de lado luego lo analizaremos continua contándonos - interrumpió el Lord.

–Bien, pues eso sería para segundo para tercero…. – así Harry comienza a contar todo lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts mientras él era estudiante, siendo escuchado muy atentamente por su público y consolado, en ocasiones por su pareja – y eso sería todo, digamos que ningún año ha sido muy tranquilo que digamos, e inclusive el último año cuando nos enfrentamos creía que sería la última vez, pero ya vez me equivoque, nuevamente, tanto tú, Dumbledore y yo sobrevivimos y aquí estamos.

–… –ninguno sabía que decir todo lo contado les había dejado simplemente sin palabras.

–Vamos no se pongan así, eso ya es pasado, al contrario deberíamos comenzar a hacer planes para derrocar a Dumbledore que no sé cómo sobrevivió a la maldición del anillo, aunque tampoco creo que tenga mucho tiempo – dijo analizando sus propias palabras.

–Sí, tienes razón, - dijo por fin el Lord – pero sabes que para nuestros planes necesitaremos más que palabras ¿verdad?

–Desde luego que sí – respondió sonriendo cínicamente – y no te preocupes por ello, mañana mismo iré a Gringotts.

–Bien, entonces tomemos un descanso para analizar todo lo que hemos dicho hasta ahora y pensar bien nuestros planes –dicho esto cada moreno cogió a su rubio y se lo llevó por un lado.

Con Lucius y Harry

–No te preocupes amor, todo estará bien – indicó el moreno dirigiéndose con su pareja hacia el comedor puesto que no habían comido nada y esperaba que los otros también comieran.

–Pero…

–Ven, comamos un poco después hablamos o quizás hagamos algo productivo –dijo sonriéndole mientras le besaba y un elfo les servía.

–Entonces llamemos a Draco y al Señor Oscuro.

–Eso no es necesario, estoy seguro que Tom se encargará de ello.

–…

Comieron tranquilamente un delicioso seco de cabrito, comida típica de Perú (mi país) junto a Chicha de jora, también del mismo país, y es que a pesar de que Lucius no era muy adepto a los muggles, eso no quería decir que no supiera valorar sus riquezas gastronómicas, turísticas y muchas cosas buenas que estos tenían.

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar su comentario.


	5. Capitulo 5

**RESUMEN** **:**

Harry decide viajar y recibir su cumpleaños en otra ciudad pero se encontrara con alguien que le hará que su cumpleaños sea el mejor que ha tenido en su vida.

Ese encuentro cambiara sus planes y le hará decidir que bando elegir.

 **PAREJAS** : Harry/Lucius

 **ADVERTENCIAS** **:** Lemon simple, MPREG, Relación Adulto/Menor

 **DISCLAMER** **:** Los personajes no me pertenece, por desgracia u.u. Agradezco a mi beta Eowyn095 por brindarme siempre su ayuda.

 **NOTAS DEL CAPITULO:**

Lamento mucho la demora de este capítulo y de antemano les aviso… no estoy 100% segura que este bien, estoy un poco indecisa pero si seguía asi no habría cuando actualizar ni pasar a lo importante…

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Con Lucius y Harry

–No te preocupes amor, todo estará bien – indicó el moreno dirigiéndose con su pareja hacia el comedor puesto que no habían comido nada y esperaba que los otros también comieran.

–Pero…

–Ven, comamos un poco después hablamos o quizás hagamos algo productivo –dijo sonriéndole mientras le besaba y un elfo les servía.

–Entonces llamemos a Draco y al Señor Oscuro.

–Eso no es necesario, estoy seguro que Tom se encargará de ello.

–…

Comieron tranquilamente un delicioso seco de cabrito, comida típica de Perú (mi país) junto a Chicha de jora, también del mismo país, y es que a pesar de que Lucius no era muy adepto a los muggles, eso no quería decir que no supiera valorar sus riquezas gastronómicas, turísticas y muchas cosas buenas que estos tenían.

 **CAPITULO 05**

 **Con Draco y Tom**

Después de la pareja se retiró a comer el lord decidió hacer un movimiento para tener a un rubio a su lado

–Draco, ¿tienes hambre? –Preguntó el Lord.

–Sí, mi S… Tom. ¿Por qué no vamos al comedor? – Indicó el rubio, pero el mayor tenía otra idea.

–No, mejor vamos a comer a un restaurante muggle –señaló mientras salía de la vivienda del brazo del menor.

–¿Muggle? –Draco hizo una mueca ante aquella idea.

–Te aseguro que ellos tienen buena calidad culinaria y gran diversidad de ella – dijo – así que, ¿me acompañas?

–… Vamos – respondió al final, aunque no muy convencido.

–Bien –fue todo lo que dijo, ambos salieron de la mansión hacia un punto para activar el traslador, que los llevaría directo hacia el hermoso país de Italia. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a un restaurante muy lujoso, pero con ambiente muy cómodo, el mozo les entrega la carta para que eligan y como Draco no sabía qué hacer Tom decidió por los dos, pidiendo Lasaña, Canelones, Spaghetti, salsa Caprese y de postre Panna cotta y Tarimasú, que hizo que a Draco se le llenara la boca de baba, pero como todo un Malfoy supo evitar que esta callera.

Mientras esperaban que les sirvieran, Tom comenzó su interrogatorio cof cof su conversación….

–Dime Draco, ¿tienes pareja?

–Eh…n…no, no Tom no tengo – dijo sonrojado y curioso por el motivo que el mayor preguntara eso.

Tom iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido con la llega de la comida, asi que comenzaron a comer tranquilamente y en un silencio agradable, sin evitar mirarse de vez en cuando. Draco se sonrojaba y sonreía cuando su mirada se topaba con la de Tom. Cuando llegó el postre no pudieron evitar seguir con la conversaron

–B..ien/Bueno – hablaron los dos a la misma vez sonriendo cálidamente al ver como el otro también quería hablar

–¿Te gustó la comida?

–Sí, estaba deliciosa, ha de ser muy caro.

–Al contrario, es muy barato no gastaremos màs de un par de galeones –informó presumido el moreno sorprendiendo al rubito, el cual ya estaba planeando traer a su padre la proxima vez para que conozca.

–Wow, perfecto la próxima vez traigamos a padre, creo que Potter también debería venir.

–Bueno, primero debes comenzar a llamarle por su nombre ya que es la pareja de tu padre y quizás el padre de tu hermanito. –Se oyó un "no porque yo quisiera". –Debes comprender que tu padre es feliz, aunque no te agrade con quien.

–Lo sé, pero…- hizo un puchero sin darse cuenta al sentirse regañado.

–Sé que te preocupas por tu padre, yo también lo hago, ya que Lucius es un buen amigo. Pero sé que Potter podrá ser un palo en el culo, pero sé que también es honesto con sus sentimientos –término haciendo al rubio meditar lo dicho.

–Tienes razón, debo ser feliz por mi padre –respondió sonriendo y tomando más confianza.

Al terminar de comer, Draco creyó que su cita, a pesar de ser corta, había terminado, pero nuevamente el mayor tenia otros planes, así que cuando estuvieron fuera del restaurante el Lord Oscuro cogió su brazo y lo enlazó al suyo y lo guió hacia los diferentes puntos turísticos de la ciudad, sin impórtale como los demas los veian, él estaba más que comodo con la situacion en especial tener a un rubio lindo que esta muy sonrojado lo cual le parecia mucho mas hermoso de lo que ya era.

Tom tomó otro traslador pero esta vez hacia el inmenso **Coliseo de Roma,** luego al parque natural **Parque Sempione (Milán** ), y a otros lugares y ciudades del país, quería llevarlo a muchos más pero ya era tarde lo dejaría para otro día o cuando acabaran con la vieja cabra.

–Bueno, es hora de regresar - dijo con pesar Draco – aun no puedo creer que los muggles tengan tantas cosas hermosas.

–Así es, aunque no cuiden mucho la naturaleza, aún hay lugares hermosos como este, cada ciudad está lleno de cultura, danza, gastronomía y muchom mucho color

–Ya veo, me gustaría conocer otros lugares como este – dijo con un leve gesto observando las catedrales a lo lejos –tienen una hermosa estructura arquitectónica.

–No te preocupes, cuando todo acabe te llevaré alrededor del mundo como nuestra luna de miel –dijo sonando serio pero se oía un poco nervioso.

–¿Lu…luna de m…miel? –Preguntótotalmente rojo el joven.

–Si, …si es que aceptas tener una relación conmigo, te aseguro que cuidaré de ti como el mayor tesoro –dijo acercándose más al joven.

–Sí… me gustaría mucho, pero iremos lento no deseo aun casarme ya que hay muchos planes que debemos realizar – dijo sonriendo levemente pero preocupado por la respuesta del mayor.

–Lo sé, y no te preocupes el hecho de que me gustes no quiere decir que te obligaré a algo que no desees, además estoy de acuerdo contigo ya que si nuestros enemigos se enteran que tu y yo tenemos una relación podrían atacarte y no me gustaría que te pasara nada –dijo en su momento de dulzura.

–No te preocupes, se cuidarme muy bien.

–Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me preocupe además debes cuidar de tu papá, porque en su estado no puede luchar mucho porque sospecho que sí está embarazado, ya que Potter y yo estaremos ocupados destruyendo la imagen y todo lo que el viejo representa y seria peligroso para Lucius si está en medio –dijo mientras caminaban hacia un lugar para usar nuevamente el traslador.

–Tienes razón yo me ocupare de que padre no pase por ningún problema no quiero perder a padre ni a mi futuro hermano –dijo abrazándose al mayor y activando el traslador que los dejo frente a la mansión Malfoy.

–Estoy seguro que así será –sonrió el mayor –Bueno ya es tarde, diles a Potter y Lucius que mañana regresaré para ver cómo le fue a Po… Harry en Gringotts –términó con una mueca, le era difícil llamarle por su nombre.

–Jajaja –sonriendo levemente al ver a su "pareja" tratando de llamar a quien fue su enemigo hasta hace unas horas por su nombre –tú también debes tratar de llamarle por su nombre ya que también eres de la familia, ahora.

–Trataré –dijo agarrando el brazo del menor y acercándolo a él, sorprendiendo al menor cuando le besó, fue un beso suave pero demostraba las emociones que sentía el mayor. –Descansa –dijo al cortar el beso y retirándose.

El rubio entró en la mansión siendo recibido por su padre y por Po… Harry, quien sonreía maliciosamente.

—Bienvenido hijo.

–Padre, Harry – saludó sorprendiendo levemente a la pareja haciéndole sonreír.

–Bienvenido Draco, espero que te hayas divertido en tu "cita" – saliendo de su sorpresa.

–Sí y mucho.

–Qué bueno hijo –interrumpió el mayor. –Pero ya que llegaste quería pedirte que mañana me acompañes a San Mungo para hacerme el examen de embarazo correspondiente.

–Será un placer padre pero, ¿por qué Harry no te acompaña?

–Me encantaría hacerlo pero, debo ir a Gringotts para poder iniciar nuestros planes.

–Comprendo, y no te preocupes yo acompañare a Padre .

–Gracias.

–No tienes que hacerlo después de todo es mi familia y tu formas parte de ella .

–… –Harry se sorprendidó por las palabras del menor y lo abrazó. –Gracias haces muy feliz a tu papá y a mi.

–Cof cof Tom dijo que mañana vendría para ver cómo fue tu cita en Gringotts.

–Bueno entonces será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un día difícil e importante –dijo el rubio mayor.

–Si amor, que descanses Draco –dijo cogiendo a su pareja por la cintura y yendo hacia su habitación.

–Igualmente –susurró el menor dirigiéndose a su propia habitación recordando el beso de su "novio".

Cada uno de ellos con solo una cosa en la mente "se acerca el final del viejo"

\- Owari -

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

¿Qué tal? Por favor evitar los cruciatus o cualquier otro hechizo de tortura en vez de eso dejadme un reviews.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Nota de capitulo:**

Lamento la demora, pero mi bloqueo fue tal que no sabía ni que escribir, así que si no les gusta por favor evitar enviarme crucius.

Este capitulo deseaba subirlo para el cumpleaños de nuestro ojiverde preferido pero mi beta estuvo sin internet y no pudo recibirlo asi que la demora aumento aun más.

Bueno como siempre agradecer a mi beta Eowyn095 por su ayuda beteando mi fic y un agradecimiento especial a Scar Prime-Chan, por brindarme su ayuda con los diálogos.

En fin… disfruten la lectura… o no?

 **CAPITULO SEIS**

 **Al día siguiente**

Harry despierta desorientado al oír un ruido en la ventana, trata de volver a dormirse, pero el ruido es incesante, así que va a ver que lo ocasionaba y es sorprendido cuando de pronto se vio atacado por una luz blanca, tratando de cubrirse la cara pues al parecer ese era el objetivo de su pequeña atacante; cuando por fin pudo reaccionar noto que su atacante no era otra que su amada amiga lechuza, Hedwig, al verla alterada le rogo que se calme.

-¡Ay Hedwig!. Preciosa cálmate, lo siento, ¡Ay! Por favor cálmate -acarició la cabeza de su lechuza que se podía ver que estaba desesperada y enfurecida, Harry intentaba calmar a su querida amiga, lo que duro un buen rato -¿Qué es lo que te pasa, porqué estás tan alterada?

–Vamos querida amiga, ve a la lechuceria de la mansión, estoy seguro que te encantará -siguió acariciando la cabeza de Hedwig. -Si lo haces te daré una recompensa. -Hedwig hizo un ruido de felicidad y voló hacia allá.

Cuando su querida "familiar" por fin fue hacia la lechucería de la mansión de su pareja comenzó a pensar por qué esta se encontraba aquí se suponía que debería estar con Hermione, aunque tratándose de su ave seguramente sintió su magia y se vino sin importarle siquiera "avisar" a su amiga; decidió ir a tomar una ducha sin notar que está ya se encontraba ocupada y es que su pareja había despertado por el ruido que había y disfruto mucho al ver a Harry en esa situación. Cuando Lucius noto que Harry calmo a su lechuza, fue hacia la ducha, quería sorprender a su pareja y quizás tener una "rica" ducha juntos.

–"Jejeje Harry se sorprenderá al ver que estoy aquí" -fueron los pensamientos de Lucius al quitarse toda su ropa y entrar a la ducha esperando por su querido león.

Harry entró en el baño y quedo congelado con el hermoso cuerpo que le dio la bienvenida, es que no importaba cuantas veces vea desnudo a su pareja, siempre lograba encenderlo y rápidamente, la prueba de ello era que su amiguito ya estaba bien despierto y listo para lo que sería una buena ducha mañanera.

-Sorpresa mi querido león -Harry entonces comprendió lo que su pareja tramaba, sin dejar de ver el hermoso cuerpo de su pareja se metió a la ducha comenzando a desvestirse lentamente dejando que su pareja y amante disfrute de su vista, lo que no se le fue negado ya que Lucius le observaba atentamente cada movimiento y con mucha, mucha lujuria.

Harry se acercó y beso a su pareja por la parte detrás del cuello haciéndole estremecerse y gemir suavemente, comenzando a tocarle y besar toda su espalda recorriendo cada centímetro hasta llegar a las rechonchas y deliciosas nalgas de su amor.

Lucius se estremeció ante las caricias de su amor, no podía dejar de rogar que nadie se interponga en su relación, porque a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaban juntos no podía dejar que querer más y cada vez más al moreno ojiverde. lo que más temía era que su pareja se diera cuenta que Lucius era mucho mayor que él y lo cambiara por otro, iba a seguir con sus pensamientos pesimistas cuando fue sorprendido por una mordida de su pareja.

-Amor no es bueno que estés pensando en otras cosas cuando te estoy tocando, solo debes pensar en mí…

-P...

-Si sigues con el temor de que te cambie por alguien más te aseguro que eso no será así -respondió adivinando sus pensamientos -estoy muy pero muy satisfecho con la persona frente a mí, quien gime mi nombre cada vez que lo beso, se estremece ante mis toques, y se retuerce por más cada vez que estoy dentro de él -dijo sonriéndole cínicamente haciendo ruborizar al mayor.

-¿E...Estas seguro? –Preguntó aun temeroso.

-Por supuesto, no amare a nadie más que a ti, no tocare a nadie más como te toco a ti, ni compartiré cama con nadie que no seas tú -dijo sonrientemente.

Lucius quedó en shock al sentir como la magia los envuelve y une.

-Wow. ¿Qué fue eso?

-N... Nuestro enlace mágico –dijo nervioso al comprender.

-¿Enlace?

–…Lucius

-Lo siento, pero...

\- ¿Qué ocurre amor? - pregunto preocupado Harry.

-A… Acabamos de casarnos.

-¿Eh?... -Eso si no se lo esperaba.

–¡Que acabamos de casarnos Potter! –Gritó nervioso el mayor sin saber cómo reaccionara el moreno, pero se sorprendió al verlo de pronto sonreír.

–¿Así que la luz blanca que nos envolvió fue nuestro enlace? –Preguntó y el otro asintió. -–¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

–¡Que eres mío, solo mío y más importante aún… mi ALMA GEMELA! –Harry se lanzó a su pareja besándole con pasión –Ahora creo que es necesaria nuestra noche de bodas, aunque sea de día no crees.

–¿A qué te ref...–Fue interrumpido por su ahora esposo besándole profundamente. –Ha...Harry debemos hablar.

–Mmm

–Ha...Harry Harry! –Por fin pudo decir el rubio todo rojo –¡Acaso no te importa lo que acaba de suceder!

–Por su puesto mi amor, sobre todo porque adelanto mis planes, pero no te preocupes me encargare que tengas la boda que te mereces tal y como a ti te guste –le respondió besándole el cuello y dirigiendo sus manos a las tetillas rosadas y erectas de su pareja.

–Eso no...

–Ahora porque mejor no nos concentramos en nuestra "ducha" de miel.

Sin dejarle responder besó a su pareja haciéndole gemir, aprovechando esto metió su lengua saboreando toda cavidad de su pareja. mientras besaba a su pareja una de sus manos recorría la deliciosa piel de su pareja mientras con la otra encendió la ducha asustando a su pareja, se separó unos centímetros solo para poder observar como su hermoso rubio estaba todo rojo jadeante y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el placer. volvió a besar a su pareja y esta vez su mano fue directamente hacia la parte inferior de su pareja y cogió suavemente el pene de su rubito haciéndole gemir más fuerte.

Cansado de hacer sufrir a su pareja se agacho y quedó frente a frente con la delicia del pene erecto del rubio, se acercó a él y lo soplo vio cómo se levantaba aún más y el suyo reaccionaba también así que decidió darle más placer a su pareja y dogo el pene y lo lamio primero la punta, luego de largo repitió varias veces su acción escuchando gemir de placer al rubio, cuando de pronto es sorprendido por este cuando quito sus manos de su pene y se agachó.

–¿Qué pasa amor?

–Q...Quiero que tú también disfrutes.

–Oh no te preocupes te aseguro que yo estoy disfrutando mucho.

Lucius quería hacer lo mismo que su pareja así que beso la punta del pene erecto de su pareja y luego tal y como le había hecho el otro a él, lamio cada parte saboreándole lentamente, después pudo ver que las bolas de su pareja estaban muy grandes y llenas de espermas así que las chupo como si de un chupetín se tratara, hizo lo mismo con el pene, metiéndolo del todo (bueno una parte) a su boca chupándole fuertemente y simulando embestidas.

–Luc, a…amor no voy a resistir mucho –gimió el moreno.

El otro no respondió siguió haciendo su trabajo y pronto pudo notar como el pene se estremecía, así que chupó aún más fuerte.

–Luc... Luc... Me... ¡Me vengo!

Lucius fue sorprendido por la cantidad de semen que el más joven se corrió y casi se ahoga, pero aun así hizo lo posible por tragarlo y saboreo el salado dulce sabor de su amor.

–Ah, ah, ah Luc me vuelves loco –por fin pudo hablar Harry levantando a su pareja y besándole nuevamente.

Lo volteo dejándole cara contra la pared de la ducha, apago la ducha, y uso un poco de semen que aún quedaba sobre su pene y comenzó a preparar a su pareja, que no fue mucho tiempo porque este estaba desesperado por estar dentro de su pareja ni siquiera se preocupó por masturbarse para poder entrar porque solo al ver a su ahora esposo en forma de cuatro con el trasero levantado esperando por tener su pene dentro de él, lo puso duro nuevamente.

Después de terminar de prepararle entro en el de una solo estocada haciéndole gritar al mayor, sin dejarle acostumbrarse comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente.

–Ah ah ah –gemidos era todo lo que se oía en la ducha.

Pasaron una hora dentro de la ducha demostrándose el amor que cada vez creía en ellos. cuando salieron de la ducha se encontraron con dos sobres sobre el escritorio de la habitación.

–Lucius ¿Quién crees que sea?

–Pues seguramente del Ministerio de Magia.

–Eh y porque crees eso.

–Pues porque al enlazarnos un documento automáticamente aparecerá en el despacho de registros de enlaces mágicos.

–Oh y la otra.

–Pues ya veremos –indicó dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio y cogiendo primero el que tenía el sobre con el sello del Ministerio, abrió y este decía.

 _Señores Potter–Malfoy_

 _La presente tiene como finalidad expresarles nuestra más sincera felicitación por su más reciente enlace. Deseamos que la Diosa les llene de muchas bendiciones._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Miranda Crawford_

 _Registros de Enlaces Mágicos_

Al terminar de leerlo se dirigió al sobre sorprendiéndose al ver el emblema de gringos, lo abrió y decía:

 _Estimados señores Potter–Malfoy_

 _Felicitamos a ustedes por su unión mágica y rogamos a la Diosa derrame sus bendiciones. También solicitamos la presencia de Lord Potter Black así como su consorte Lord Malfoy en Gringotts para poder gestionar sus cuentas y herencias, sobre todo Lord Potter Black, ya que es mayor de edad, emancipado y casado, puede desbloquear el sello que tiene el testamento de sus padres._

 _Esperando contar su presencia, al menos de uno de vosotros nos despedimos cordialmente y nuevamente que la Diosa bendiga su hogar y que llene de oro sus bóvedas._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Ragnarok_

 _Gerente de las Cuentas Potter Black Malfoy_

 _Rey Duende Gringotts_

Después de la lectura informativa, bajaron al comedor a desayunar, se encontraron con Draco y Tom allí conversando. y Harry aprovecho para sacar de quicio a su hijastro y dar la noticia.

–Buenos días –saludó su rubio.

–Buenos días - respondieron los otros dos.

–Lucius y yo queremos decirles algo –comenzó el ojiverde menor.

–¿Qué pasa Potter? mi padre decidió dejarte –sonrió cínicamente el rubio menor, Lucius iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por su pareja.

–Oh no querido hijo veras... –Draco frunció el ceño ante tal descaro del cara rajada. –Tu papi y yo nos enlazamos.

–Eh... –fue todo lo que el rubio pudo decir antes de desmayarse, gracias a Merlín que su novio lo atrapo antes que se golpeara la cabeza.

–¡Harry! –Regañó Lucius.

–Perdón, amor realmente no creí que reaccionaria así –respondió al ver a su pareja enojada.

–Bien hecho Potter, si a mi pareja le pasa algo te Crucio –dijo el mayor matando con la mirada a su contraparte menor, Harry solo sonrió con disculpa.

Paso un buen rato hasta que pudieron despertar al rubio menor, iba a hacer un berrinche, pero vio a su padre feliz, por lo que solo suspiro y los felicito a ambos. el desayuno después, fue tranquilo.

–Draco, estás listo para ir –preguntó a su hijo.

–Si padre, vamos, nos vemos después Tom. –Se despidió el menor besándole tiernamente al otro

–cuídate Luc nos vemos después –besó Harry a Lucius solo que él lo hizo apasionadamente. así Lucius y Draco fueron a San Mungo para revisar al mayor y confirmar el embarazo.

Momentos después Harry sale de la mansión y se dirige hacia el callejón Diagon y ya dentro de Gringotts se dirige al duende que está desocupado al menos a su parecer, por qué el duende parecía muy entretenido contando galeones.

–Buenos días - saludo haciendo que el duende dejara de contar y levantara su cabeza sorprendido –Quisiera hablar con Ragnarok, por favor.

–O...Oh. B…Buenos días Lord Potter, sí en este momento –saludó cordialmente y llamo a otro duende que Harry pudo reconocer que era Ghripook el duende que conoció cuando tenía 11 años, se vio interrumpido por la voz del duende - Lord Potter él le guiara con nuestro Rey.

–Muchas gracias... –Miró al duende en espera de que le diga su nombre.

–Gornut, Lord Potter, mi nombre es Gornut –dijo seriamente, pero en su voz había un atisbo de sorpresa.

–Gracias Gornut y no me llame Lord Potter por favor llámeme Harry –el otro solo asintió aturdido. Harry siguió al otro duende.

Llegaron a una habitación que el supuso seria la oficina de Ragnarok por el lujo que se veía ya que el arco de la puerta era oro puro con detalles de diferentes joyas, así como el letrero en letras rojas que más parecía escrito con sangre que con alguna calidad de tinta.

Su guía toco suavemente la puerta y se oyó una voz, pero no pudo distinguir ya que era en otro idioma, supuso que era la lengua de los duendes, Ghripook respondió en el mismo idioma y después de unos momentos este se dirigió hacia el indicándole que pase.

–Gracias Griphook –se despidió Harry sin notar la sorpresa en el duende que no creía que hubiese mago que pudiera recordar el nombre de los seres que según ellos (los magos) son seres inferiores. dentro Harry se encontró con un duende mucho más alto y robusto que los que hasta ahora conocía además este tenía un temple que decía peligro.

–Lord Potter, es un placer por fin conocerle, esperaba su visita desde hace mucho.

-–Igualmente Lord Ragnarok, y por favor llámeme Harry, no sé porque tengo que el título de Lord, aunque lo sospecho, pero me sentiría más cómodo si solo nos tuteamos, espero que no haya problema.

–Oh no Harry, claro que no, pero tú también puedes tutearme –Harry asintió –y primero deja que te felicite por su reciente enlace mágico y que la Diosa les colme de bendiciones.

–Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos –agradeció con una sonrisa –ahora el motivo por el que estoy aquí es primero porque deseo conocer el contenido del testamento de mis padres ya que tengo muchos planes además de saber si mi padrino dejo algún testamento o no.

–Ya veo, pues comencemos primero con el testamento de sus padres y si su padrino vino pocos días antes de que muriese a hacer su testamento pero para ello primero tengo que hacerle una prueba de sangre, cuestiones de seguridad –decía el duende mientras sacaba una daga y un pergamino. –Necesito unas pocas gotas.

Harry tomó la daga y se cortó la palma de la mano y dejó caer un poco de sangre sobre el pergamino. en el cual apareció letras llenando el pergamino.

 _ **Nombre**_ _: Harrison James Potter-Evans_

 _ **Padres**_ _: James Charles Potter - Black y Lilianne Elizabeth Potter Evans (Fallecidos)_

 _ **Padrinos**_ _: Sirius Orión Black III (Fallecido) y Amelia Susan Bones_

 _ **Consorte**_ _: Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

 _ **Herencia**_

 _Lord de la más antigua y noble casa Potter (Padre)_

 _Lord de la más antigua y noble casa Black (Padre y Padrino)_

 _Lord de la más antigua y noble casa Gryffindor (Padre)_

 _Lord de la más antigua y noble casa de Ravenclow (Por magia)_

 _Lord de la más antigua y noble casa de Hufflepuf (por magia)_

 _Lord de la más antigua y noble casa de Slytherin (por conquista)_

 _Lord Hogwarts_

 _ **Propiedades**_

 _Potter Manor, Black Manor, Castillo Gryffindor, Castillo Slytherin, Castillo Revenlo, castillo Hufflepuf, Castillo de Hogwarts, Grindum place, Godric Hollows, ..._

 _inversiones_

 _el profeta 35 %_

 _Madame Malkin 13 %_

 _Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch 15 %_

 _..._

Y la lista seguía sorprendiendo a Harry, por la cantidad de bienes que tenía. pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Ragnarok habló.

–Harry sé que no te gustara muchas cosas que te diré, porque cuando llego el informe de tu enlace me puse a revisar tus documentos y créeme muchas cosas están raras –Gornut le dijo a Harry que se sentó esperando que el duende leyera los testamentos de sus padres y de su padrino.

–Por favor inicia con las lecturas –mira al duende que suspira y reza a Merlín que Harry no destruya nada cuando se entere de que el viejo como caramelo hizo.

 _Nosotros James Charles Potter Black y Lilianne Elizabeth Potter Evans, en pleno uso de nuestra facultades físicas y mentales, mediante el presente dejamos constancia que dejamos todo nuestro patrimonio obtenido por el matrimonio y la herencia de ambos por parte de cada familia de nuestro antepasado a nuestro hijo Harry James Potter, si nos ocurre algo a nosotros (o la vieja pasa nos mates) dejamos a nuestro hijo al cuidado de su padrino Sirius Orión Black, los dos sabemos que Sirius protegerá mucho a Harry, también dejamos constancia que Sirius no es nuestro guardián secreto sino que es Peter Petigrew (sirius si les esto y estamos muertos, mata a esa rata traicionera), quien fue puesto por ni más ni menos que Albus Dumbledore._

 _Si Sirius no se puede hacer cargo de nuestro hijo por algún motivo desconocido, queremos que estas personas que sean sus guardianes:_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Andrómeda Tonks nea Black_

 _Tom Riddle (Voldemort)_

 _Frank y Alice Longbottom_

 _Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy (antes Black)_

 _Minerva McGonagal_

 _Si estas personas no están disponibles sea por algo o por culpa de Dumbledore, le dejamos la custodia completa a Severus Snape (aunque al idiota de mi marido no le guste, sé que Sev lo protegerá) (aunque no me agrade Snape, sé que lo va a cuidar muy bien, eso es lo que me dice Lily) ante ningún concepto Harry tiene que vivir con Petunia Dursley porque ella odia la magia, y estamos seguro de que Harry pasara un infierno con ella y su familia._

 _Firman:_

 _Lord James Charles Potter-Black y Lady Lilianna Elizabeth Potter nee Evans_

Harry ante esto se sorprende de que sus padres no querían dejarle con los Dursley y aun así él fue a parar con ellos "maldita vieja focha"– esto... Cornuta sé que fue Dumbledore quien me dejo con los Dursley, pero debe de haber una razón para que ellos aceptaran tenerme en su casa a pesar de todo el odio que tenían y tienen hacia la magia – Gornut vio en los ojos de Harry furia

–Harry, Dumbledore les pagaba una gran cantidad de dinero por eso es que aceptaron –ante eso vio sintió un escalofrió por la mirada que Harry daba que era una de muchos sufrimientos. –Y no solo eso sino que el dinero era tuyo, como te dije revise tus estados de cuenta que se suponían debían llegarte mensualmente pero sospecho que no fue así, y encontré con que no solo Dumbles sacaba dinero para pagar a tus tutores sino que también a otras personas. –Le comentó y al ver la furia de los ojos verdes y sentir la magia salvaje que provenía del joven le alcanzo un pergamino

 _transacciones de Lord Harry James Potter Black._

 _Desde 1981 - 1000 libras mensuales a la familia Dursley._

 _Desde 1991 - 100 galeones mensuales a Molly Weasley._

 _50 galeones mensuales a Ginnevra Weasley._

 _100 galeones mensuales a la cuenta de Albus Dumbledore._

–Supongo que todo ese dinero que no he ordenado ni confirmado –Decía con una calma que no sentía- –Va ser devuelto y con intereses.

–Por supuesto que sí, y ya he comenzado a realizar los traslados de dichas cantidades incluyendo de los muggles. –Dijo sonriendo malévolamente el duende. –También Harry, debes saber que hay un contrato de matrimonio entre tú y la joven Weasley. –Ante eso Harry abrió los ojos con horror y quiso estar en ese mismo instante frente de Dumbly y matarlo como sea posible –Pero no te preocupes ya que no tiene validez puesto que solo puede ser firmado por el Lord Weasley y Lord Potter Black y no fue así.

–¿Eso quiere decir que él no sabe nada de lo que su esposa hace, no es así? –Preguntó esperanzado de que su familia adoptiva no lo traicionaron.

–Así es, es más estoy seguro que solo las mujeres Weasley son las que están detrás de todo esto –Harry estaba de acuerdo, recordaba como Molly siempre le decía que haría una bonita pareja con su hija y como esta se le lanzaba.

–Qué bueno, pero es necesario que los demás se enteren.

–No te preocupes me pondré en contacto con Arthur Weasley y le comunicare todo.

–Te lo agradezco mucho, después me pondré en contacto con ellos.

Harry estaba aliviado sus mejores amigos no estaban contra él, pero entonces no comprendía porque esta mañana Hedgwid llego así, quizás Ginny le hizo algo y no hubo nadie que la ayudara y no le quedo de otra que ir hacia él. ya después averiguaría todo ahora asegurarse que ese contrato no le traiga problemas en especial con Lucius, porque si no su pareja lo mataba o peor aun lo dejaba sin sexo quien sabe por cuánto….

–¿Quieres que te ayude con algo más?

–Sí, quiero que la copia del testamento de mis padres vaya al ministerio, quiero que el nombre de mi padrino sea limpiado y no permitiré que siga siendo manchado en especial cuando todo esto era culpa de Dumbledore.

A pesar de todo lo que hizo para calmarse porque tenían que discutir diversas cosas con Ragnarok la fuera que sentía no se iba en lo más mínimo. así que la enmascaro y se puso junto con Ragnarok a agilizar documentos para que dumble y sus perras sean juzgadas.

Después de terminar con todos sus asuntos en gringotts se despidió y, regreso a la mansión donde esperaba haya mejores noticias de las que acaba de recibir, solo esperaba que Lucius se encuentre bien después de su reunión en san Mungo.

–¡Volviste! –Aquello le tomó por sorpresa su querido esposo estaba radiante actuando como Gryffindor saltando sobre el (mejor no le decía su pensamiento sino Luc, mejor no pensarlo).

–Sí, ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó con una sonrisa y más calmado.

 **Flash back**

Lucius y Draco llegaban a san Mungo como si fueran reyes, todos admiraban su belleza, fueron directamente hacia el médico de la familia, lástima que no haya recordado enviarle un patronus para que vaya, pero en su defensa prefirió salir de casa y pasar un tiempito con su hijo.

Saludo cordialmente a su médico, y este les sonrió a ambos, ya que fue quien atendió a Narcissa en su parto y a su madre en su nacimiento.

–¡Hola Gabryel! –Saludó ambos Malfoy al Medimago que le sonrió.

–Vaya Lucius. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿te sucede algo, Draco? –Preguntó viendo a ambos Malfoy.

–No Gabryel, no vine por Draco, más bien vine por mí –eso sorprendió al Medimago ya que conocía el historial de Lucius, ya que su familia eran los únicos Medimagos que trataban a los Malfoy. –Vine hacerme un examen de embarazo, no sé, pero presiento que estoy en estado.

El medimago sonrió antes eso.

–Claro Lucius – el medimago empezó a revisar a Lucius. –Oye Lucius. ¿Quién es tu pareja? –Le pregunto curioso al Malfoy mayor que se sonrojó.

–La pareja de mi padre no es ni más ni menos que el gran Harry Potter –Gabryel abrió los ojos sorprendido antes la revelación por el menor y Lucius fulmino a su hijo con la mirada.

–Felicidades Lucius, les deseo lo mejor a ambos y tranquilo no le contare a nadie. Rio por la expresión de Lucius que soltó un suspiro de alivio.

–¿Mi padre está esperando a mi hermanito? –Preguntó Draco ansioso por conocer la repuesta del Medimago.

–Sí, muchas Felicidades Lucius estabas en lo cierto, estas embarazado –el Medimago les entregó los análisis a Lucius que empezó a llorar de felicidad por tener a un bebe junto a la persona que ama.

–Gracias Gabryel –el medimago solo le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña.

–De nada Lucius y recuerda, que tienes que venir cada mes para tus revisiones y ya al tercer mes te diré si es niño o niña – Lucius asistió antes el Medimago, claro le dio unas recetas y una dieta con recomendaciones sobre lo que debe hacer en su embarazo, ya que los embarazos masculinos son más riesgosos que el de las mujeres y tiene que cuidarse mucho.

Alegres y con recomendaciones del medimago salieron rumbo a Florean Fortescue del callejón Diagon, a comer helados porque a uno se le antojo uno de cereza con limón y chocolate, y el más joven decidió "sacrificarse" y acompañarlo.

"Espero que Potter sufra un poco con los síntomas de padre" pensó Draco poniendo una sonrisa de lado, sabía que Potter sufriría con las hormonas de su padre, ya que este era exagerado al millón y más con hormonas sería peor – será mejor decirle a Tom si me puedo quedar con él durante el embarazo de mi padre, pero si algo eso me perdería el sufrimiento de Potter, tsk ya pensare algo".

Después de unas horas, se dirigieron a casa.

 **End flash back**

Lucius al ver entrar a su pareja en un estado que cualquiera diría que vio un dementor decidió sorprenderlo.

–¡Volviste!

–Sí, ¿cómo te fue? –Preguntó con una sonrisa y más calmado, pero aun sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

Lucius observó el estado de Harry cuando este llego a la mansión, pero prefirió no decir nada, solo se acercó a él y lo beso, despertando de sus pensamientos al otro.

Harry fue sorprendido por el beso de su pareja, pero se dio cuenta que pensar en lo ocurrido ocasionaría que se enfureciera, ya después se vengaría del traidor.

–Amor ya no estés tan tenso –Lucius abrazaba a Harry que le correspondió el abrazo.

Harry abrazó a su pareja. Después de unos momentos una tos los separo y Lucius pudo observar que su amado estaba mucho mejor, lo que le hizo sonreír.

–Gracias por sorprenderme Lucius lo necesitaba –besó los labios de su pareja haciendo que este se sonrojara.

–De nada, sexy león –Lucius se sentó en el regazo de su amado que quería saber cómo le fue en San Mungo.

–¿Cómo te fue Lucius? ¿El Medimago te digo algo? –Preguntó curioso mientras Lucius lo miraba con amor.

–Me fue bien y el Medimago me digo que estoy estado, estoy esperando un bebe –vio la cara de sorpresa de su Gryffindor, Harry paro a Lucius y lo abrazo fuertemente. Dándoles giros en los aires por lo gran noticias.

–Gracias, gracias por darme la familia que siempre quise. –Besó a su pareja que lo miraba con amor.

Momentos después Tom llego y se sorprendió al ver a su pareja sonreír mientras miraba al ojiverde más joven darle vueltas en el aire a Lucius. Aquello le alegro ya que eso significaría que Lucius SI estaba en estado.

–Felicidades a los dos –Tom estaba feliz por los dos.

–Solo falta que tú y Draco tenga un hijo –los dos vieron el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Tom.

–Espero que sea pronto Tom –el sonrojo de Tom aumentó por lo dicho de Lucius.

–Espero que sea así querido amigo. –Susurró Tom al imaginarse un hijo con Draco, sería la cosa más hermosa.

 **Notas finales:**

Espero no recibir crucius o howllers, me desanimaría mucho y mi musa se iria corriendo… nuevamente.

En fin por favor no olvidar dejar sus comentarios y onegai que no sean maliciosos, respeto la critica constructiva pero no me gustaría leer un comentario que me deje KO como me paso en mi primer fic… en fin.

Pdt. Mi cumple es el penúltimo dia de este mes, así que si alguien desea hacerme un regalo (fic) será más que bienvenido jajaja


End file.
